Tourniquet
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: Just a one shot song fic. I have never done one before so i hope it's okay. Based on the song Tourniquet by Evanescence.


Okay I thought I would try to type up a one shot. Why I don't know but I got very bored last night and I wrote it. I think it's alright, but I would to know what you all think of it. Those who read it that is.

Music: Evanescence 'Tourniquet'

YuGiOh: Don't own it.

**I tried to kill the pain...**

I lay here in my room on the floor. Hands covered in blood. I watched as it seeped into the pores of my hands. Forever staining them. My heart no longer pure, but I don't think it ever was to begin with. The body before me lay lifeless, bloody and cold. I only stared at it. He was gone by my two blood stained hands. The blood that will be with me forever. His blood. The blood of my love. It was the easiest thing I had ever done.

**...but only brought more...so much more...**

The body was gone. I moved it. Noone knew. Noone ever will. The pain continues to hurt inside my heart. Why had I done such a terrible, heart wrenching thing? Because it was meant to be rid of my first pain. No. It still lingers. What have I done to deserve this? His death. Still his fault. Causing me to suffer. I must be rid myself of this pain. His pain. My own pain.

**...I lay dying...and I'm pouring crimson rain breathe...and betrayal...**

Noone cares. Never had they cared. I stare at the dagger. It lays before me. So simple this small task is. The only difficulty it possesses is doing it. Come on. Just do it and be done with it. You've got nothing to lose. There is nothing to lose. Noone cares or ever will. I only continue to look at it. Fear is not the matter. I grab it with a shaky hand. No. I immediately held it firmly. I pierced my side. Then the other. Hitting anything vital. Then a slit or two on the wrist. So easy it was. Not at all painful. My body collapsed to the cold, hard floor. Blood pooling out of me. Each breathe I took was bloody. It was done.

**...I'm dying...praying...bleeding...and screaming...Am I too lost to be saved...**

My body weakens with each passing moment. What had I done? My love is dead and I am following. Leaving behind nothing to know. More blood continued to flow. Across the floor. The same path of my love's. I close my eyes then opened them. I am going. I can't. I don't want this. God. I screamed. I don't want to die. I didn't mean for this to happen. It is happening. Nothing can stop this. Noone can. There is noone. I am alone.

**...do you remember me...lost for so long...will you be on the other side...or will you forget me...**

I am alone. Who is going to remember me? Noone. I am too lost. Too deep to be cared for. The world hates me. God. He remembers me. He is all knowing. Unforgettable. It hurts. The pain. Of course it does. There must be hope. Will He be there for me on the other side of all this? I don't know. Maybe I am forgotten by Him. I killed myself. More blood. When will this pain cease? Never of course. It will be with me for all eternity.

**...I want to die...**

My body lost it's blood. I am alone. Noone will be here with me. I am dying just as my love. It's only death. I have killed the pain. Pain is no more for me. Pain. Funny how this was the cause of everything. How do we allow such things occur? I can't understand why. I never will. I guess noone will. No wonder people don't care about me. I always cared for them. But they have their own pain. I guess I couldn't handle it. Pain is all I feel now. Worry no more. This will be over soon. No more pain will I suffer.

**...my wounds cry for the grave...my soul cries for deliverance...**

My wounds cannot heal themselves. God is the only one who can. But He won't because I disobeyed Him. I murdered my love. Then myself. Suicide to kill my pain. I shouldn't have done it. Now I will pay for my actions. Eternal pain and misery. I know this. But yet I keep calling out to Him. My soul will not be delivered. This is my consequence one must pay for suicide. I continue to lay here dying. Suffering as I go. I made sure I was alone. And I am. Always and forever.

**...will I be denied...Christ, tourniquet...my suicide...**

I am being denied. I am unworthy of referring to Him. My suicide. My death is what I deserve. Christ, my tourniquet, watch over my other loved ones. For I know I am not alone. I knew I wasn't. I chose not to is all. I have always had those who care. I was only blinded by the mere sight of death. Bakura, my love, forgive me. For I did love you and always will.

Okay that's it. OMG it sucks! Okay review please.


End file.
